Chloe Spinel
Personality Sensitive to any monetary matters; a miser of money, by money, for money; her thriftness is rooted in her childhood when her family had to suffer from being poor; Apart from financial matters, she is an ordinary girl; cheerful in nature except when money is on the table; often skeptical and distrusting others due to money Background Story Chloe's family is extremely poor. Although both of her parents work, there are 13 members in the family, and the Chole--being the eldest--cannot even dream about getting allowance from her parents. Ever since her childhood, Chole has been working part time to cover for her living expenses and her younger siblings' allowance. Young Chloe has a dream to be a professional maid she saw on TV who run a household along with many junior maids. When she learns that becoming a professional maid requires considerable financial power, Chloe is disheartened. Right after junior high, Chloe enters technical school so that she would be able to start working right after graduation. She graduates with an excellent grade and gets a high paying job. The company's name is Black Mirror. Before getting her job, Chloe overlooks the cateogy of the company, as she is blinded by the wage. Black Mirror is a private military company. Some kind of mistake must have been occurred duirng the job recruitment process, and Chloe is frustrated by the fact that she has been hired at a PMC, but because of the pay, she does not wish to let go of the opportunity. With her obsession with money and strong will, Chloe endures arduous trainings and become the "Small Widow Spider" of Black Mirror. On her first monthly pay day, her dream is crushed. As she awaits her paycheck, an operation notice arrives, and she is deployed on the battlefield. Chloe with anticipation that she would receive her paycheck after the war distinguishes herself in numerous battles, but nevertheless the Allied Forces are put on the verge of losing the war. Losing battle after battle, Chloe survives with strong tenacity, She returns to Black Mirror when the war fades momentarily, but the company has been vanished from the war along with her first paycheck. Chloe becomes demoralized and collapses. She curses spitefully but even then her words are vain and her wallet is empty. Thinking about her family to take care of, she decides to enlist in the Allied Forces and hold tightly on her determination once again. With new hope of getting paid, she joins the special force in R.E.A.P, Goddess Kiss. " So how much am I getting paid, Commander? " Skills *Specific damage numbers may change. Tactics (Arena) Using Chloe Chloe is an immensely useful Unit due to her Camouflage Web Skill, which puts up Auto-Evade shields on all allied Units at the start of the match. This almost invariably buys any team multiple extra rounds of battle against opponents of equal power, since the shields count the number of shots evaded instead of applying a set amount of damage to avoid. Even against foes who unleash multiple hits per attack, Chloe's webs will often buy two or three full attacks evaded, and can even result in complete evasion of certain Special Attacks. Due to this, Chloe is highly recommended as part of your Arena Team if you intend to engage in battle against teams with power equal to or higher than your own, even though her own damage output is mediocre at best. When placing Chloe, keep in mind the power of your opponent's team - Chloe's a Defense Pilot due to widespread damage evasion, NOT due to single-Unit damage tanking like Maria Regaskos, though she can take one or two hits. If you know she'll survive a hit at under 30%, place her on the front line - her Covert Maneuver Skill restores a solid chunk of her HP and greatly increases her dodge chance, allowing her to buy any Units behind her a little more time. If you know she'll either die in a single hit or else survive a hit but not hit the 30% threshold, it may be better to stick her in the back row, especially if your opponent is running snipers such as Ilayda Mahn - Chloe will neutralize the effectiveness of sniper fire as the loss of her damage output is usually negligible. Countering Chloe We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots. Gallery Category:Pilots